Darkness in Zero
by HeartlessAlchemyst
Summary: AU. A legendary being known as Sora has been in a pod under the supervision of Namine and DiZ who are trying to use him for their own purposes, but Organization XIV is looking for both him and DiZ to stop this and save Sora before it's too late. Something is VERY wrong in the worlds. A darkness from before the ancient times grows. Can it be stopped? If not by Sora, then who?
1. Once Awake

~Twilight Town - 3190 AD~

Beyond the woods on the outskirts of town was an abandoned mansion. The locals believed it to be haunted, yet it is rumored that it receives many strange visitors quite often. Most recently; local junk food enthusiast, Pence claims to have seen a ghost lingering in the second floor window. A small, pale blond girl in a short white dress. But inside the mansion; all is not as it seems. Under the floor of the library is a secret entrance to a basement laboratory. In the back of this facility is a door that leads to an all white room with nothing but a huge egg-shaped machine sitting in the middle and a small console in front of it.

The ghost girl, Namine sits on this console and fiddles with the settings inside the pod as man covered in red bandages, black belts and draped in a robe approaches her. It was the only other person in this whole place. DiZ.

{DiZ} "You seem to be having trouble."

{Namine} "This project was a rushed one from the beginning. But ever since the King managed to steal the pod for us, I've had to deal with complication after complication."

{DiZ} "We were not prepared for many of the variables involved in this venture. But I take it you are at least making SOME progress?"

{Namine} "...Slow, but sure. The Organization is still searching for us, aren't they?"

{DiZ} "Pay them no mind. I'll deal with those miscreants. You focus on your work."

{Namine} "...Replacing all of his memories is harder than you think. If I leave even the smallest mistake; if even one of his original memories contradicts the implanted ones...he'll relapse. His fractured heart can't take that strain. He'll die."

{DiZ} "Then the answer is quite simple. He needs a replacement heart. A transplant."

Namine looks at him in horror.

{Namine} "But...you can't!"

{DiZ} "Sora is too powerful to leave to our enemies! But he is also too valuable an asset to simply let him fade! Do NOT question me again, Witch!"

She shrinks into her seat in silence.

{Diz} "You needn't worry. I will not steal the heart of someone in this world. There should be a few hidden samples back in my old lab on Radi- er...Hollow Bastion."

{Namine} "If you go there, the Organization will find you in no time."

{Diz} "I shall call on the favor of our friend again. Perhaps he and his lackey's would be willing to take the errand."

{Namine} "King Mickey?"

{DiZ} "It is easy for a mouse to hide in the walls."

~Hollow Bastion~

The crumbling ruins of a once great castle are littered with incomplete reconstruction machinery. Inside the labyrinth halls, Leon and a scar and Yuffie make their way towards the computer room of Ansem.

{Yuffie} "So, what are we looking for exactly?"

{Leon} "Heart capsules. Preferably an intact one. Tifa's was already here, so I called her and asked her to help us. Be thorough with your search, Yuffie."

{Yuffie} "Come on! It's ME you're talking about. When have I ever slacked-"

{Leon} "Do you want me to list them chronologically or in order of importance?"

{Yuffie} "...Jerk."

They enter Ansem's personal study to find Tifa carrying entire bookshelves over her head and tossing them around.

{Tifa} "Bout time you guys got here. I've pretty much picked this area clean."

{Yuffie} "Okay. We'll check the computer room."

Yuffie just casually walks through the mess of broken furniture that Tifa caused as Leon grips the bridge of his nose and groans.

{Leon} "You do know this was supposed to be a COVERT operation, right?"

{Tifa} "...Your point?"

{Leon} "...Nevermind. Assuming it's not broken already, try not to break the container when you find it."

{Tifa} "Roger that, Captain."

She salutes sarcastically as Leon follows Yuffie to the computer room. He goes through the walkway overlooking a huge manufactory with heart capsules lining the walls. The fact that there were so many of them, but all of them were empty was a bit discouraging. Leon left Yuffie to take the computer room itself and gave her a folded up piece of paper with Mickey Mouse symbol in it as he went to search the main floor down the elevator.

The factory floor itself was pretty plain and barren. But Leon already knew there was more here then that.

{Leon} "Yuffie! Use the King's password!"

Yuffie opened up the paper and copied down the password onto the computer. After a brief moment, the floor in front of Leon opened up and revealed a long spiral staircase leading deep underground. Leon made it to the bottom to find the only door that would open. It was a prison...a graveyard of those who had their bodies and hearts experimented on by Ansem. Leon steeled himself as to become sickened at the mere sight of this room. Whatever he found in here would be in no usable condition.

Still, better to be safe than sorry. Leon checked every cell in the compound, but when he got to the back room...it wouldn't open.

{Leon} "What the? Some kinda bio-scanner on the door. I guess only one person can enter this room. Is someone already in there?"

Leon moved on the last cell. It's door was having trouble, only opening halfway before getting stuck. Leon tried to strong arm it, but it wouldn't budge. He suddenly feels and hand on his shoulder and nearly jumps out of his skin.

{Leon} "Mother Jenova!"

{Tifa} "Need a hand, Little man?"

{Leon} "Don't do that! But yes. Please use your freakish strength here."

{Tifa} "I'm not a freak. You just gotta put some elbow grease into it."

She pulled the door off of it's hinges and out of the frame entirely; wires and all. Though she immediately dropped it as soon as she noticed the dark, glowing matter growing on it.

{Tifa} "Ew ew ew! What is that?! Did it get on me?! Am I gonna need a shot?!"

Leon ignores her panicking and peers into the cell to find the walls, floor and ceiling covered with the same Dark Matter. A black fog started to seep out of there and left a pungent smell. The room was pulsing and pumping all in an collaboration with it's centerpiece. A lone heart exposed to the elements.

{Tifa} "Is it a Heartless?"

{Leon} "I don't think so. And frankly, I don't want to know what it is. But the heart looks intact, so that should be good enough."

{Tifa} "Well, I'm not grabbing it."

{Leon} "What's wrong, Little girl? Afraid to get your shoes dirty?"

While the two of them bicker at each other, Yuffie walks right past them and enters the room. Stepping over the gooey mass as it pops and squishes beneath her feet.

{Tifa} "Oh my god, it's moist! Why is it moist?!"

Yuffie grabs the heart with her bare hands and quickly runs back out of the disgusting boil.

{Yuffie} "I got it! You owe me 100 Munny!"

She shows off the beating heart in her hands as both Tifa and Leon lean back and stare at her with their eyes wide open. Yuffie realizes what she's doing.

{Yuffie} "...Oh god, why did I do that?! Give me a container! Quick!"

{Leon} "Yuffie! Relax! You're going to drop it!"

{Tifa} "Drop it? I would've thrown it on the ground like a touchdown celebration."

{Yuffie} "Take it! Take it! Ooooh, I did not think this through!"

Yuffie feels the heart whisper to her.

{?} "You've freed me from agony. Thank you."

{Yuffie} "Huh? ...Did you guys here that?"

{Tifa} "Yes. I can hear it beating and pulsing and squishing and...ugh! It's so gross!"

Leon picks up an empty heart container and Yuffie slips the heart inside.

{Yuffie} "Weird."

{Tifa} "This whole place is weird! Let's get out of here!"

{Leon} "Agreed. We have what we came for. Let's go find the King."

~The World That Never Was~

The Twilight's View was a common place for Organization members to have unofficial meetings. This time only strengthened the tradition. Ienzo wandered up the stairs as a woman with blue eyes and long blond hair tracing down to her waist ran down the stairs in a hurry. It was Evangeline, of course. Always so serious and stressed out.

{?} "Ienzo? Ienzo!?"

{Ienzo} "Right here, Evan. What is it?"

{Evan} "Where is Lord Xemnas?!"

{Ienzo} "His usual spot."

{Evan} "The Chamber of Repose."

{Ienzo} "Yes. Go and see for yourself."

{Evan} "That isn't funny! I suppose I'll have to wait. Why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he KNOWS I'm looking for him."

She continues to rant while running down the stairs as she trails off. Suddenly, a sensual and dulcet voice spoke to Ienzo from rafters above the room he came from. It was another woman. One with dark purple eyes and the same colored hair styled into a drill and draped over her right shoulder with bangs covering her left eye partially. Ienzo recognized her as Lauriam.

{Lauriam} "You know. I don't like that place either. What about you, Ienzo? What do you think?"

{Ienzo} "I think eavesdropping is intrusive. Why are you even here. You and Lea were tasked with finding where DiZ is hiding. Have you forgotten or were you procrastinating?"  
{Lauriam} "Not at all. We've tracked him down to Twilight Town. From there it's only a matter of time until we find him. Lea's in the process of 'smoking him out'. And since I worked so hard to make this breakthrough, I had Aeleus take my place for the day. I want to get my beauty rest for tomorrow. So, I can feel nice and refreshed for the induction of our 14th member."

{Ienzo} "Is that so? Well then, I will leave you to it. I have work to catch up on. Good day."

He tries to walk away but she swiftly rushed to his side with a flourish of rose petals.

{Lauriam} "Aw, don't be like that. Stay and talk. How's your sister these days?"

{Ienzo} "Arlene and I don't talk much anymore aside from work. She's become..."

{Lauriam} "...a bitch?"

{Ienzo} "I was going to say 'difficult', but that works too. What about you? How's your son?"

{Lauriam} "Solomon is doing much better. Isa has been helping him with his training. She's a bit harsh on him, but there's no one better to teach him how to use his weapon. Durol has been keeping to himself more than usual. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

{Ienzo} "...I know I would very much like to focus on my own duties. As you should with yours. We need to prepare the new facility immediately, but only Durol, Braig, and Arlene have been able to start working on it. We're going to need a few more hands on deck. So hurry up and find DiZ so we can focus on more important things."

Ienzo again tries to walk away and head up the stairs.

{Lauriam} "What new facility? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion. What does Xemnas plan on doing with that old place anyways?"

{Ienzo} "He has already shared his intentions with us."

{Lauriam} "But did you know there was something he DIDN'T share?!"

He stops in his tracks as they both remain quiet for a while.

{Lauriam} "I've known him longer than any of you. Changed as he might be...some things never change. And I know when a man is lying. You were too young to remember that well. Back when we first became Nobodies; the first thing Xemnas did after he banished Ansem the Wise was clear out all the hearts in the Graveyard and build a room in the back. Do you know what's in that room?"

Ienzo didn't answer.

{Lauriam} "It's a room that allows him to relive ONE specific memory. His memory of before everything happened. His memory of his friends. His memory of me and...Sora."

 ***You may have noticed that the Organization has been altered quite a bit. For the most part, all the members don't have X in their names. Certain characters have been** **Gender swapped** **(i.e. Marluxia, Saix and Vexen) or are now related(Larxene and Zexion) or even have children. You might also be able to tell that this is going to diverge greatly from the original lore. All I can specify for now is that this series will be spread across 3 different timelines. Union X Era, Days of Nothing Era and %# !*$?^ Requiem Era. I can't go into further detail without heading into spoiler territory.***


	2. The Memory Witch

~The World that Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers~

{Xemnas} "Good tidings, friends. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

All 13 members sit around as a hooded girl steps into the center of the room.

{Xemnas} "Number 14. Xion."

*Pop*

Several member use confetti poppers as a big banner reading: 'Happy 14th Member' drops from the ceiling. The word 'birthday' was crossed out and 'member' was hastily scribbled in. Isa looks pissed at the obvious lack of knowledge on this event.

{Isa} "What. The. F-"

Lea blows an air horn in her ear.

{Isa} "This was your doing, wasn't it?"

{Lea} "What? What could've given you that idea?"

He pushes a button that releases a bunch of balloons. Xemnas ignores the party favors.

{Xemnas} "Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

The meeting concludes and everyone meets up in the Grey room where Xion stands in the corner away from everyone else. She remained in solitude for some time until one member about the same height as her came up to greet her.

{Solomon} "Hello. You're Xion, right? My name is Solomon. I'm number 13."

{Xion} "...Sol...o...mon?"

{Solomon} "...Um...yes? Are you feeling okay? You're kinda skulking about like a zombie."

{Xion} "...feeling...like...a...zombie?"

Lauriam approached the two of them.

{Lauriam} "Don't overwhelm the poor thing, Solomon. Let the environment and people sink in naturally. She'll talk when she's ready. Now let's go. Isa's going to get on my case if we're late."

{Solomon} "Yes ma'am. Sorry, Xion."

Lauriam put a hand on his shoulder as they walked through a dark corridor she opened and left. Alone again. But now, Xion was left with something to ponder.

{Xion} "...solo...mon? ...13? Solomon."

She finally got out an uninterrupted word.

{Xigbar} "Did you say something, Poppet?"

~Twilight Town~

King Mickey meets DiZ in the woods outside the mansion to deliver the heart he requested.

{DiZ} "I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend."

{Mickey} "What do you need this for?"

{DiZ} "...Skipping the pleasantries, are we?"

{Mickey} "Yuffie put herself in great danger to get this heart from your...failed test subjects. It whispers to her. By the time I got there to take it off their hands...she started looking at me funny. I've seen that look before once. ...So, forgive me if I'm not in the most 'pleasant' moods."

{DiZ} "I understand your concerns. I did not anticipate that THIS heart would be the only survivor. But it is a necessary tool...if Sora is to awaken. That IS what you want, is it not?"

The King furrowed his brow in frustration.

{Mickey} "...Oh gosh. I wish we didn't have to rely on such dangerous methods."

{DiZ} "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

DiZ takes the heart and begins walking away.

{Mickey} "Maybe. ...But that doesn't mean I gotta like it."

{DiZ} "By the way. Have you prepared the two individuals I asked for. Sora will need companions when he awakens."

{Mickey} "No. Donald and Goofy will be staying out of this."

DiZ stopped in his tracks and turned his head back, ready to explode at Mickey's lack of cooperation.

{Mickey} "I'll get someone else. Don't worry. But my pals stick with me. Sora is important, but we don't know him well enough to trust him like that."

DiZ calmed himself as he sighed in defeat.

{DiZ} "Fair enough. Just make sure they are ready when Sora is awake."

No response. He turned back again to find the King had vanished already.

~La Cite des Cloches: Two weeks later~

Xion and Solomon are on a mission together to hunt down a Heartless. Their first mission together.

{Xion} "Solomon. Best of luck today."

She removed her hood to reveal her face. Blue eyes and short black hair. Solomon noted how cute she was and quickly returned to a professional demeanor.

{Solomon} "Uh...thanks. Let's get moving."

The two of them trek through the city at night to find their target. Xion only recently began talking in full sentences, so she was eager to find subject to talk about as well as learn new things.

{Xion} "Hey, Solomon. What's that big building over there?"

{Solomon} "The Palace of Justice. A very important man lives there."  
{Xion} "Oh. ...Um. Why isn't anyone outside? Shouldn't we be more discreet?"

{Solomon} "It's night time. Everyone is asleep. It's unnecessary. Haven't you done these kinds of missions before with Dilan?"

{Xion} "Yes. But...he's not very talkative. Besides, I'd like to know more about you, Solomon."

{Solomon} "We should probably focus on finding the Heartless, but… Why not? What would you like to know?"

{Xion} "Well, you call Lauriam 'Mom'. Why is that? Does she have multiple names? Should I call her 'Mom' too?"

{Solomon} "I don't think she'd take kindly to that. I call her mom because she IS. My mom. Moms make babies."

{Xion} "What are babies?"

{Solomon} "They're what all people were when they first came into the world. Tiny, pudgy people that can't talk, but have no problem making themselves heard. We grow up from babies into children and children into adults."

{Xion} "So, Moms can make babies whenever they want?"

{Solomon} "No. They need help from a Dad. A man and a woman work together to make a baby."

{Xion} "So, you have a Dad too? Where's he?"

Solomon just points at the Palace of Justice.

{Solomon} "He lives there. His name's Frollo, I think. I never met him, but mom says he's my dad."

{Xion} "Oh cool! ...I want to be a mom and make a baby! Will you be the Dad?"

Solomon is taken aback by her request.

{Solomon} "W-what?! You can't just ask that! Plus, we're still children! We have to wait until we're adults before we can be a Mom and Dad!"

{Xion} "Oh… Does that mean we can be a mom and dad together when we grow up?"

{Solomon} "Um..."

They are interrupted by a giant black fist of a Darkside slamming into Solomon and launching him back into a wall.

{Xion} "Solomon! Watch out! The Heartless is here!"

He groans in pain as he picks himself off the floor.

{Solomon} "Yeah… I kinda figured."

Xion draws her Keyblade as Solomon summons a large gold and white sword with a huge Crucifix shaped Organization symbol making up the entire blade. Solomon mutters to himself.

{Solomon} "Thank god."

~Twilight Town~

Namine is working tirelessly to transplant the new heart into Sora.

[RESTORATION AT 94%]

DiZ enters the room.

{DiZ} "His progress is astounding."

{Namine} "Something's wrong. The donor heart. It's stronger than we thought."

{DiZ} "Is it a problem?"

{Namine} "...No. Besides; it's too late to go back."

{DiZ} "King Mickey has yet to arrive with the companions he promised. I'll wait outside for them. If you finish before I get back, don't let him out. I will be the one to welcome him."

He leaves the room as Namine looks at him with eyes full of spite. She did well to hide her disdain for that man and now it was all coming to fruition. She sabotaged the process from the beginning. She used the donor heart to create a failsafe. She even pretended to have trouble to prolong the process and force DiZ's hand.

{Namine} "Time to wake up…'Sora'."

[RESTORATION AT 100%]

She releases the pod immediately and a burst of darkness comes pouring out and fills the room.

~The World that Never Was~

Xemnas stands out over the top of the castle overlooking a heart-shaped moon, but suddenly turns around.

{Xemnas} "...Sora."

Elsewhere in the castle; Lauriam lies on her bed until she feels some presence awakened and she suddenly jolts up, wide eyed and anxious.

{Lauriam} "Sora?!"

~Twilight Town~

{Namine} "Welcome back to the Realm of Light, 'Sora'."

A boy steps out of the pod covered in shadows.

{Sora?} "Drop the funny business, witch. You and I both know that's not my name."

{Namine} "Yes. But your name was the only thing I couldn't scrounge up out of your tangled mess of memories."

The shadows dissipate to reveal his legs covered in a black and red skin-tight muscle suit with a tattered half cloak draped around his waist and bare torso with black veiny tattoos in a systematic web-like pattern that seemed to ooze out darkness.

{Vanitas} "Call me Vanitas."


	3. Vanitas Requiem

~Twilight Town: Mansion~

Vanitas begins to wander around the mansion against Namine's wishes just to explore his new surroundings...and to get on Namine's nerves.

{Namine} "Will you please put on a shirt at least before you go waffling about wherever you want?"

Vanitas smirks. He's enjoying messing with the witch due to her overreaction to everything. He made his way up the stairs and came to Namine's room.

{Namine} "Stop. Don't go in there."

She grabbed his arm to try and pull him back, but released him in embarrassment as soon as she realized she was touching his bare body. He paid her warning no mind as he reached for the door handle.

{Namine} "...I said STOP!"

Suddenly, Vanitas drops to his knees in pain as he grasps his head. Namine was surprised for moment, but was also relieved her failsafe worked.

{Namine} "Now back away from the door."

Unable to get to his feet before the pain kicked in again; he simply crawled backwards away from the door.

{Vanitas} "What the hell are you doing?!"

Namine takes a deep breath and puts on her most intimidating face as she stands over Vanitas rolling on the ground.

{Namine} "You listen to me and you listen well. I did NOT give you this body to do as you wish. I gave you this new lease on life so that you can help ME escape DiZ. That ringing and stinging in your head is to make sure you follow my commands. DiZ doesn't actually know what Sora looks like, so your appearance will not tip him off. But your attitude will. You will obey him as much as I allow, but your true allegiance will be to ME. Do I make myself clear?"

He grinds his teeth in a boiling rage. He started to imagine his hands around her neck as her eyes glazed over and the last breath left her body, but something managed to hold him back from attempting to make that dream come true.

{Vanitas} "...Transparently."

{Namine} "Good. Now...return to the pod and wait for DiZ to open it."

She conducts herself as though she was a mother grounding a child to their room. Vanitas groaned mumbled like a pouting child in response as he stomped off. After he left, Namine releases the breath she had been holding in and relieves the tension in her stance. Obviously, not comfortable with being so forceful and demanding. Some of that relief also may have come from the fact that he didn't try to kill her, which she knew he couldn't, but it still worried her.

DiZ entered the main hall of the mansion with his guests behind him.

{DiZ} "Namine! Why are you up here? You are supposed to be monitoring Sora's progress."

{Namine} "He's done. Just waiting for you."

{DiZ} "Then since you're already at your room; get in there and finish work on his clothes. He'll likely need them."

Namine mutters to herself.

{Namine} "...You're telling me."

~The World that Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers~

Xemnas and Lauriam meet in the Round Room alone. The sit at opposite ends of the room.

{Lauriam} "You felt it too, didn't you? Sora."

{Xemnas} "Indeed. He has awakened."

{Lauriam} "I thought that wasn't possible. Not in our lifetime."

{Xemnas} "The witch must have been captured by someone."

{Lauriam} "Witch? You mean Namine? I knew her powers over memory were potent, but to bring back the hero in a year when we couldn't do it in 20 is beyond what she should be capable of. According to Evangeline's data; even when we had Namine, it should've taken another 10 years with a best case scenario."

{Xemnas} "Evangeline's data was based on an incomplete understanding of Namine's true nature. Evangeline informed me of the missing piece of our puzzle. Something we should've had from the beginning to drastically improve the rate of recovery. A Black Box."

{Lauriam} "Black Box? Are you saying, whoever has Namine also has this Black Box and that's how they were able to bring Sora back?"

{Xemnas} "The time has come. Regardless of how it happened; Sora has returned. His power has once again tipped the scales, but this time it is in our enemies favor. Our own Key will need to temper their blade for the coming conflict. Ensure that Xion is adequately prepared. I will inform Isa to double down on her training regiment."

{Lauriam} "...You don't think...Sora will fight AGAINST us?"

{Xemnas} "Lauriam. I insist you get your mind off the past. What you and he shared is but a fleeting figment now."

{Lauriam} "I wasn't referring to that damn kiss, Xemnas! I was talking about what WE shared. All three of us. You're the one who can't let go of the past here. You're holding onto the wrong things."

{Xemnas} "...A friend for the sake of nostalgia is no friend at all."

Neither of them spoke for some time.

{Xemnas} "Xion will need encouragement to push forward. Continue to monitor the blossoming relations between her and Solomon. His affinity for Faith will translate well to faith in his friend."

She scoffs.

{Lauriam} "Hmph...You want my son to play house with Evan's puppet?"

He didn't respond to her sarcasm.

Outside the secret meeting in the Grey Room; Solomon was getting his wounds taken care of by Evangeline. Xion was waiting nearby with a solemn look on her face. Likely, feeling sorry for distracting him to the point where he got blindsided by a Heartless.

{Evan} "You're not one to leave yourself open like this, Solomon."

{Solomon} "I was distracted."

{Evan} "Distracted? Where you ogling my daughter, Xion?"

Solomon blushes, but actually looks more offended than embarrassed.

{Solomon} "I would NEVER! My mother raised a gentleman!"

Evangeline giggles as she waves it off.

{Evan} "I'm kidding, dear."

Xion seems to be observing the conversation as if to study it. Taking mental notes the whole time. But her thoughts are interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Isa, as serious as ever.

{Isa} "Xion. Lord Xemnas has ordered that your training be intensified. Come with me. I'll be training you myself from now on."

{Solomon} "What about my training, Isa?"

{Isa} "You can practise on your own time, Solomon. Besides, Xion needs my attention more right now."

{Evan} "You sure, it's not because you want some more 'girl time', Isa?"

{Isa} "What a ridiculous notion. I can't stand any of the other women around here. I only relate to the men when it comes to work."

{Evan} "Spoken like a true tomboy."

~Twilight Town: Mansion~

DiZ opens the pod to find Vanitas jump out like nothing. He expecting him to be a little weak from the process, but that just wasn't the case.

{DiZ} "Greetings, Sora. It's an honor to meet such a famous hero."

Vanitas squints his eyes, trying to read this guy or what he was on about. He figured he'd just go along with it.

{DiZ} "I must say. I was surprised to find you to be a Hero of Darkness. But in the end, it just makes our job easier. You may call me DiZ."

{Vanitas} "So...what am I doing?"

A woman behind DiZ spoke up. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. Vanitas also couldn't help but appreciate how her outfit hugged her body tightly as he raised an eyebrow.

{?} "You and I are going to deal with an Organization that has thrown Light and Darkness out of balance. ...And this little guy too."

{DiZ} "Apologies. This woman is Master Aqua. She is a Keyblade wielder like yourself, but one of Light."

{Aqua} "I was told by his Majesty that this boy would be of the Light as well."

She looks slightly angry.

{DiZ} "That was my impression as well, but our information on Sora was shotty at best."

{Aqua} "I agreed to help a warrior of LIKE MIND to subjugate this Organization, not a fledgling dark one."

{Vanitas} "I thought you said you were about BALANCE. One Light and one Dark sounds about as balanced as you can get. Sounds to me like you just want Light to reign supreme. So, how does that make you any different that the Darkness?"

Aqua was stunned to silence. He was more knowledgeable on this matter than she anticipated. DiZ introduced the other guest.

{DiZ} "Anyways. This little one here is Stitch. An experimental living weapon turned protected species. He's extremely strong and hearty. These two will be your party on this endeavor."

Stitch chuckled excitedly.

Namine entered the room with Vanitas new outfit. It was just for his top half, since everything below his waist was covered by his muscle fiber suit and skirt. He received a sleeveless black shirt, a short sleeved black and red hooded jacket with a plaid pattern on the inner linings and similarly colored fingerless gloves that went halfway up his forearm and were held in place by gold bands around his wrists.

{Vanitas} "So...where do we start?"

{Aqua} "First things first. We need to get you the Land of Departure and get you some protection."

{Vanitas} "You that worried about getting pregnant?"

He smiled wider than the infamous Cheshire Cat. It took her a minute to get his joke, but she did...

{Aqua} "...Do you think you're FUNNY?!"

She gave him an earful for a good ten minutes straight.

 ***Vanitas' outfit is basically just KH3 Sora on the top and normal Vanitas from the waist down.***


	4. Forged in Darkness

~Land of Departure: Grand Hall~

Master Eraqus was none too pleased with the "Hero" Aqua had returned with, but he did a better job of hiding his displeasure than Aqua did. Nevertheless, he swallowed his pride and maintained his composure.

{Eraqus} "You must be Sora."

{Vanitas} "Hmm? Oh...That I am. And you must be...old."

Aqua restrained her urge to slap him upside the head, but Eraqus simply laughed it off.

{Eraqus} "I suppose I would be now, wouldn't I?"

Vanitas could spot someone faking emotions from a mile away and despite Master Eraqus' sincerest effort; he couldn't pull a wall over his eyes.

{Eraqus} "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you something."

Vanitas pulled back a bit instinctively, but nodded in agreement anyways.

{Eraqus} "It was my understanding that you came into possession of the Keyblade 20 years ago in the year 3170. Is that correct?"

After a brief pause, Vanitas nodded again.

{Eraqus} "Yet you remain in this form because of a Sleeping Pod that you were put not long after your bequeathing?"

Aqua asked her own question just as soon as the words left her master's mouth.

{Aqua} "How old are you anyways?"

{Vanitas} "17...I think."

{Eraqus} "One more question. Our enemy is one of dangerous power and manipulative nature."

Vanitas' immediately thought of the damned witch who was holding him prisoner.

{Vanitas} "No kidding."

Eraqus ignored the comment and continued.

{Eraqus} "What are you prepared to do to stop them?"

Eraqus looked into the boy's eyes and saw a burning desire...for blood.

{Vanitas} "Whatever I gotta do to make em squeal."

The answer wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but Eraqus got the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he wasn't referring to the Organization in the first place.

{Vanitas} "Anything else?"

{Eraqus} "...No. I've heard enough. Head down those stairs to the bottom floor and make a right. There you will find the armory. Take your pick of whatever speaks to you. Your armor will be an extension of your heart, so choose well."

He started following the directions down the stairs as Stitch hopped on his back to go with him. It seems the two of them had already become comfortable with each other. As the two went out of sight and out of earshot, Eraqus addressed Aqua.

{Eraqus} "What do you make of him?"

{Aqua} "Where do I begin? He's obnoxious, cocky and rude. He has no respect for authority or ANYONE for that matter. Perverted and completely out of control."

Her master chuckled, which caught Aqua off guard.

{Eraqus} "...That's what you saw? To me, it was more that he was excitable, confidant, emotional. He reserves his respect for those who deserve it. Playful and free spirited."

Aqua tried to understand her master's point of view.

{Eraqus} "Don't get me wrong. The darkness within his heart; I can sense it runs very deep. But no matter how deep the darkness; a light shines within. Surely you felt that glimmering shine in the recesses of his heart."

She made a pouty face; not wanting to admit it.

{Aqua} "...I did, but...it felt like a completely different person there."

{Eraqus} "Our dark sides often do seem like other people entirely to our true nature."

{Aqua} "Even so. I don't trust him, Master. A person with that much darkness..."

{Eraqus} "Aqua. At birth, every one of us emerges from the darkness into a world of light. Sora has just been in trapped in there a bit longer than the rest of us. He does not deserve our distrust, rather our guidance."

Aqua had no rebuttal.

{Aqua} "I...will TRY to be more understanding of his upbringing… but if he slaps my butt again, his hand is coming off."

{Eraqus} "...Wait. Again?"

~Land of Departure: Armory~

As Vanitas entered the armory, he wondered how he just KNEW the answers to the old man's questions. This body, this face, even the Keyblade was NOT his to bear...it was Sora's. This Sora must be extremely important for a number of reasons; though to what extent, he had no idea. Was it really that he could take on this so called Organization? Is that ALL they wanted from him? Not that it matters. He traded his prison of flesh and disease in Radiant Garden for a prison of the mind. Even if this were to end with him victorious; he'd still be enslaved to that witch.

Stitch started grabbing random pieces of armor off the shelves and handed them to Vanitas. Nothing suited his fancy. As he tossed them aside one by one, Stitch began putting them on himself incorrectly, such as putting a breastplate on his head.

{Vanitas} "Huh. At least someone is having fun around here. I give up. All this crap isn't my style. Help yourself, furball."

He left Stitch to play dress up with the armor as he went back upstairs.

{Stitch} "Ooo. Aga naga."

~Land of Departure: Grand Hall~

Aqua and Eraqus finish their private conversation just in time as Vanitas returns rather quickly without any armor on.

{Aqua} "Nothing in your size?"

{Vanitas} "You're pretty cute when you're sarcastic."

Eraqus tried to keep the two of them from biting each others head off.

{Eraqus} "I suspected you wouldn't take to any of them. We've never had a Keyblade wielder of Darkness, so we have nothing that's compatible with you. You'll have to make your own."

Some part of Vanitas deep within his heart was absolutely ecstatic about the idea of making his own armor. He could probably guess where that sensation of childlike wonder was emanating from. Aqua on the other hand was shocked.

{Aqua} "But Master! That would at the very least require him to connect with someone he has a strong emotional bond with to forge the armor! And I KNOW he doesn't have anything like that."

{Vanitas} "Wow...Harsh. ...But accurate. Even if I did have someone; it's been 20 years. They've probably forgotten about me or moved on."

{Eraqus} "You underestimate the power of the heart. If a person does not exist to provide you with the bond you need; then the place itself will be your bond."

{Aqua} "A bond with his home world itself? Is that possible?"

{Eraqus} "We can only hope. If not, then perhaps reconnecting with his old home can awaken his heart's true power."

{Vanitas} "My...home?"

Vanitas looked unsure. He didn't have unrestricted access to all of Sora's memories. Just fragments that Namine deemed necessary. Among those memories was something that Vanitas found interesting. Both him and Sora were from Radiant Garden.

Vanitas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clanging metal climbing up the stairs. The Keybladers turned their heads to see what the noise was and found it to be a short, stubby, vaguely Stitch-shaped pile of armor pieces all placed incorrectly...not that they would've fit him otherwise.

{Stitch} "I AM IRON MAN."

Eraqus and Aqua got a slight chuckle out of Stitch's antics, but Vanitas burst out into full on laughter. It was so uncharacteristic that they all looked confused by his sudden display of wholesomeness. Vanitas cursed under his breath between laughs.

{Vanitas} "Damn it, Sora."


	5. Days of Nothing's Past

~Radiant Garden - 3170 AD _Flashback_ ~

A sixteen year old Lauriam runs through the city's darkened streets.

{Lauriam} "Gotta hurry."

She passes by other civilians that seem to be frozen where they stand in a trance-like state all staring up toward a series of glowing rings in the sky. At the center of the rings is a suit of armor floating in the air with the rings acting like halos for it.

{Armor} "This is the end. Obey your god!"

The figure summons an incomplete X-Blade, but is immediately attacked from the ground by a red diamond bullet. The attack was nullified before it connected, but it was enough to gain the armor's attention. He looked down to see Braig(17) pointing his gun at him and smirking with bandages covering his right eye.

{Braig} "...As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is!"

{Armor} "Very well. This is your last chance. Impress me."

Braig resumes firing at him as high above the clouds; Dilan(16) is preparing his attack. He's carrying Arlene(7) on one of his floating lances as he stands on another. He builds up a tornado and brings Arlene closer to him.

{Dilan} "Ready?"

She pulsates with lightning in excitement.

{Arlene} "Let me at em!"

He sends her into the eye of the storm unleashes the Lightning Twister straight down onto the armor. The force was enough to level the surrounding buildings, but only managed to push him down to ground level still standing. Lea(8) rode around on his Chakrams and circled around the entire battlefield, creating a wall of fire in an attempt to contain the fight and cover his allies approach.

Ienzo(6) uncloaked from his invisibility, with him bringing Aeleus(15) and Isa(9) right within arms reach of the armor. Despite the height disparity; Aeleus lifted the armor off the ground and suplexed him into the earth, to which Isa followed it up by powering up and striking the planted enemy with her Claymore in a golf-like swing, sending him careening through the rocks and creating a small valley as he went.

As the fight raged on inside the fire field; outside Evangeline(15) was tending to a wounded, brown haired Xemnas(17) with bandages covering both his eyes.

{Xemnas} "How are they doing?"

{Evan} "He hasn't killed them yet...so pretty good."

{Xemnas} "Durol has to be getting close. Braig! Is Dyme in position?!"

Braig uses his sharp eye to spot Dyme(7) on the top of the Fountain Plaza.

{Braig} "Looks like it! Better hurry and give the order before he gets bored and falls asleep."

{Xemnas} "Now! Give him the signal!"

Braig reels back and launches a heavy blue bolt straight into the sky like a signal flare.

{Dyme} "I told them they sending the wrong guy."

He summons his Sitar and strums away; collecting all the water in the plaza and riding it in a tidal wave 30 stories tall.

{Braig} "Looks like he CAN follow orders!"

Xemnas takes Evangeline's hand to get her to stop fiddling with his wounds.

{Xemnas} "You need to get into position too."

{Evan} "I'm not leaving you."

{Braig} "You're not going to let Dyme's one chance at doing something right be for nothing, are you?"

Evan caves and summons her shield, but not before leaning in and kissing Xemnas on the cheek. She runs off before he could react; leaving Xemnas and Braig in silence.

{Braig} "First Lauriam, and now Evangeline? I'm starting to get jealous, man."

{Xemnas} "...Stupid girl. Always making things more complicated than they need to be."

{Durol} "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Xemnas removed the bandages over his eyes and looked behind him as Durol(14) showed up.

{Xemnas} "Did you get it? Was there any trouble?"

{Durol} "Yes and yes."

He waved a card around.

{Durol} "Right here. The codes you gave me worked. How did you know the password for Ansem the Wise's Study?"

{Xemnas} "I know my big brother well enough that he can't keep secrets from me."

{Braig} "Whoa. I didn't know you two were brothers. That makes you like...famous, man."

{Xemnas} "After tonight...we're ALL going to be famous."

{Lauriam} "More like INFAMOUS."

{Xemnas} "...And all the pieces are here."

{Lauriam} "I'm a little late to the party. What's the plan here?"

{Xemnas} "Are you actually going to fight him with us?"

She kneels down to Xemnas and cups his face as she notices his blue eyes have turned amber and his skin darkened.

{Lauriam} "He hurt you."

She looks at Braig, then at Isa with her X-shaped slash on her face that's still bleeding, then Arlene as she tries desperately to keep her little brother Ienzo out of harm's way.

{Lauriam} "...He hurt all of us. And he's going to do a lot worse if we don't stop him. I'll do whatever you need me to do. His heart shall be judged!"

She summons her Petal Scythe as Braig looks up in the distance and they all here the sound of rushing water and feel a chill in the air.

{Durol} "Time's up."

{Braig} "Sink or swim, Sora!"

The armor looks at Braig for a moment, then turns to face the titanic wave coming at him. Isa and Aeleus take advantage of the momentary distraction to get the jump on him as Aeleus grabs his arm and spins him around and Isa clotheslines him. From the heavens, Dilan's lances come down and pin the armor on the ground at all four limbs. Lea swoops in on his firewheel and takes Isa out of there while Aeleus uses Dilan's sixth lance to take flight out as well. Arlene carries Ienzo piggyback as she zooms out at lightning speeds.

The armor then notices at the opposite end from where Dyme and his wave were coming from; Evangeline was building up a blizzard to meet him in the middle. The two attacks collided and created a giant mountain of ice with the armor at the center. Durol wasted no time on using his card; out of which came the Sleeping Pod from Ansem's Study. The whole group meets up around the pod.

{Arlene} "How do we get him inside?!"

{Ienzo} "Braig will teleport to him and teleport himself inside while holding him, right?"

{Arlene} "And we're leaving Braig in there with him?! I'm not fast enough to get him out of there before Sora catches me!"

{Durol} "You will be when I slow down time around him. I can only do it once, so don't 'Dyme it up'."

{Dyme} "Hey! Don't make me an verb!"

{Lea} "Adverb, actually."

{Xemnas} "Lauriam will use her Scythe to incapacitate him for 10 seconds. Durol will stretch that into 30 seconds. Enough time for Arlene to pull Braig out, close the pod, and Evangeline to activate it."

{Braig} "Just make sure you don't hit me by mistake, Laury."

{Lauriam} "If I do hit you, it won't be an accident. Consider it payback for that time you peeped on me at the pool changing room."

{Braig} "Come on! I've already lost an eye today! Isn't that poetic justice enough?!"

Isa whispered to Lea.

{Isa} "Weren't you also with Braig for that?"

{Lea} "Shhh. She doesn't have it memorized, so I'm not going to remind her."

The entire mountain of ice starts to rumble and crack.

{Dilan} "He breaking free!"

The mountain shatters and sends ice boulders crashing into the outer reaches of the battle and into the city like meteors.

Almost in unison. The group speaks together.

"BRAIG!"

{Braig} "I got it!"

He teleports to Sora and latches onto his back and instantly teleports back into the pod. Lauriam moves in and winds up for the strike...

{Sora's voice} "...Give me a break. It was my first kiss."

...But she relents after remembering Sora's words.

Sora breaks free from Braig's grasp and moves towards Lauriam.

{Xemnas} "Lauriam!"

Xemnas pushes out of the way as his face gets grabbed by Sora and a flash of Darkness overtakes him, turning his hair silver.

Durol and Arlene act in unison as she runs in to grab Braig just as Durol activate his Time Slow. But Xemnas was now in Sora's grip, so they couldn't close the pod. Lauriam looks at the two of them as an image flashes in her mind. One of Sora and Xemnas as younger children arguing over which of them will marry her when they grow up. As Arlene moves out of the pod with Braig, Lauriam finds her resolve.

{Lauriam} "Goddamn both of you!"

She swipes across the neck in one swift motion. The protected him from the physical damage, but the ethereal damage had already taken effect. In an instant, Sora was separated from his mind and collapsed into the pod in a slump in slow motion due to the time dilation. Xemnas fell to the ground unconscious as the pod closed. Evangeline furiously typed away on the keyboard to activate the pod before the effect of Durol and Lauriam's attacks wore off.

[Sleep Cycle Engaged. Awaiting Input]

The group let out a collective sigh of relief. But that relief was quickly replaced with worry as they huddled around Xemnas. Lauriam attempted to coddle his body, but Evangeline pushed her aside and didn't hesitate to provide CPR. Lauriam was somewhat surprised. She had never seen Evangeline so frantic before. Balling her eyes out and whining at him in between the breaths she was delivering through his mouth.

{Evan} "Please! Breath! Xemnas! Don't! Mmph!"

He opened his eyes and stopped her from going in for another kiss by covering her mouth inches in front of his own.

{Xemnas} "I've awakened. Cease you ridiculous bellowing."

She mumbled through his hand in confusion from his change in attitude.

{Evan} "Xehmrash?"

She removed his hand.

{Evan} "You're okay!"

She hugged him as he sat up.

{Xemnas} "Did you not hear me? Release me, woman."

She let go and pulled back.

{Evan} "You ARE okay...right?"

{Xemnas} "Indeed."

He looks around at the others as they all stare at him, puzzled by his new personality. His eyes are more serious than they used to be.

{Xemnas} "...Though I can see you require more convincing."

{Arlene} "Is...is it over? Is that monster defeated?"

{Dyme} "Heck yeah! Thanks to me."

{Isa} "I had to threaten you with wedgie of unmatched power for you to help! I took a bullet for you, ya lazy jackass!"

Isa gets progressively more angry as she points to the cut on her face. Evangeline tugs on her arm to get her to calm down and sit so she can treat her wound.

{Durol} "What do we do now?"

{Ienzo} "I wanna go home. I want to see mommy and daddy again."

{Arlene} "Mommy and Daddy are GONE, Ienzo! But we got revenge for them."

{Ienzo} "I don't want revenge! I want mama to sing songs to us again!"

Ienzo starts crying. As Arlene is on the verge of tears too.

{Arlene} "Now don't... _sniff_...start that!"

{Dyme} "Hey! ...I'm probably not as good, but...what kinda songs did your mom sing for you?"

Both Arlene and Ienzo let up on the tears.

{Arlene} "Amazing Grace. She loved that one."

Dyme pulled out his Sitar and started strumming to the tune of Amazing Grace. Xemnas stood up as Evangeline finished treating Isa.

{Xemnas} "Let's go."

{Lea} "Go where? It's not like any of us have home to return to."

Lea spoke plainly as he pointed all over the ruined remains of the neighborhood they once lived in.

{Lauriam} "Yes. It's true. We may not have homes. But...there is someplace I want to go...and someone I want to see."

She placed a hand on the pod.

{Aeleus} "We can't stay here anyways. No one will take us in. We're going to be blamed for all of this, aren't we?"

{Dilan} "We'll have to shoulder the blame. If people find out about Sora..."

{Braig} "We'll have much bigger and hungrier wolves on our tracks, if you catch my drift."

{Xemnas} "No one can know of his true nature. Of what he really is."

{Lauriam} "What about your brother? He was the one who provided the catalyst for his release. Does he know?"

{Xemnas} "No. Ansem is unaware of my connection to Sora. I have only spoken of my friends to him in general and broad terms. Never specifics. Not even names."

{Braig} "So we can cover our trail easily enough. But where do we hide until the storm blows over?"

{Xemnas} "We will need a place outside of the Realm of Light, but too close to the Realm of Darkness."

{Lauriam} "An in between world. No such place exists."

{Xemnas} "You are correct."

{Lauriam} "Huh?"

Xemnas smiles as he summons the first Dark Corridor as everyone looks shocked.

{Xemnas} "It is a World That Never Was."

 ***In case you didn't catch it. Those numbers in parenthesis were that characters ages at the time.***


	6. Unbreakable Chains

~Radiant Garden: Bright Rose Memorial 3190 AD~

Vanitas and his team enter the Memorial Park. While the surroundings have been mostly rebuilt, the area at the center has a large stone wall with the names of all the victims from the tragedy 20 years ago. Vanitas approached the wall and started looking through the names. In a rare moment of respect; Aqua tries to comfort him.

{Aqua} "Did...you know any of these people, Sora?"

{Vanitas} "...Some of them. Yes."

She hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder.

{Vanitas} "If this is what your master meant by… 'reconnecting with loved ones', then he's got a dark sense of humor."

He tried to refrain from showing emotion, but the tears fell from his eyes regardless.

{Aqua} "Do you need some time alone? I'll go ask around town and see if I can find those Restoration guys."

Aqua helped him save face by not looking at his current state as she left him with Stitch. Stitch cuddled up in his lap as he sat down cross legged in front of the wall.

{Vanitas} "I know this shit makes everyone sad, but why do I feel responsible?"

A woman's voice answers his question.

{?} "You're not old enough to be responsible. That feeling is just called 'Empathy'."

Vanitas quickly turned his head to see a school girl about his age with green hair tied in two ponytails with scrunchies and long bangs in the front. Her uniform was loose and casual with her jacket tied around her waist like a belt and veveral of the top buttons on her shirt were undone, revealing a significant amount of skin. She wore thigh high stockings and a miniskirt that definitely wasn't up to dress code.

{Vanitas} "Shouldn't your daddy be taking you to school? Or are you looking for your sugar daddy?"

She bursts out laughing, which surprised Vanitas.

{Girl} "Ha ha! Sorry. That was a good one. Most people wait before they get to know me before they're comfortable enough to talk shit to me. So, what are doing here?"

{Vanitas} "Uh...mourning?"

{Girl} "Of what? Your buried pride? Shake it off, tough guy. These people have been dead for 2 decades. I doubt you're even old enough to remember any of them."

{Vanitas} "You're not very sensitive to other people's feelings, are you?"

{Girl} "Hey! I'm SUPER sensitive…"

She winks at him sarcastically, which actually forced a laugh out of him as he tried to hold it back.

{Girl} "Ah ha! So, you DO smile. I was worried you were one of those guys who plainly talks shit, but has no actual sense of humor."

{Vanitas} "Oh, shut up! I'm not in the mood for this."

{Girl} "That's weird. Usually guys get mad at me for 'not being in the mood'."

She snaps her fingers and does the finger guns. Vanitas was trying very hard not to laugh now, but he was finding it difficult to stay mad at this girl.

{Vanitas} "Do you have a name? And please don't say 'you can call me whatever you like' or whatever."

{Bianca} "Name's Bianca. What about you?"

{Vanitas} "Van-...Sora. It's Sora."

{Bianca} "So, how old are you anyway."

{Vanitas} "17."

{Bianca} "Ooo. I've never had a guy younger than me. Even if it's only a year. I take it you don't live around here? How about you let this nice 'Onee-san' show you around?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, but the smile hadn't left his face since they started.

~Radiant Garden: Merlin's House~

After asking around town, Aqua finds the place where the Restoration gang gathers and knocks on the door. She enters the house to find Cid, Aerith and Leon.

{Aerith} "You must be Aqua. We heard you were coming. Where is Sora?"

{Aqua} "He needs some alone time. I was hoping I could find someone Sora may have known 20 years ago."

She and the others look at Cid, who get peeved that they just make the assumption. But he answers anyway.

{Cid} "Kid has no family anymore. The Bright Rose Memorial holds the names of MOST of the people in his life. Mom, Dad, sisters, neighbors. All gone."

{Aqua} "Most?"

{Cid} "Ah. There were rumors and gossip amount the kids that he had a girlfriend or something. But I never saw or heard anything beyond that. She probably died too. If not, she'd have to be in her 30s by now."

{Aqua} "So...nothing. He really has...no one."

{Aerith} "We're sorry. There really isn't much known about Sora."

{Leon} "The Organization did their best to conceal him and cover his tracks. They erased him. Some people even think they orchestrated the whole tragedy just to get him."

{Cid} "It was hard enough to swipe that pod from under their noses. I met Sora a couple times, but I didn't know him that well. So, all we really have for info is rumors and word of mouth."

{Aerith} "I can't wait to meet Sora. Leon's excited too. He was only 2 when it happened. I was still in my mother's tummy."

{Leon} "Take it easy, Aerith. Your fangirl is showing."

{Aqua} "Still...he has no one. This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe we'll have to make due without the armor if he can't make a connection with someone."

~Radiant Garden: Marketplace~

Vanitas, Bianca and Stitch eat at one of the restaurants in town at a table outside. Stitch makes a huge mess as he stuffs his face.

{Bianca} "You know; it's considered good manners for the guy to pay for the meal."

{Vanitas} "Phew. Good thing I'm an asshole."

{Bianca} "No, you're not!"

{Vanitas} "You sure? That's what my mother said."

The air is filled with similarly toned jokes from both of them; much to the dismay of other guests.

{Bianca} "You've never been on a date, have you?"

{Vanitas} "If this is a date; then where's my kiss?"

{Bianca} "Why didn't you just say so? Close your eyes and pucker up!"

He did so as he leaned in over the table for a kiss, but stopped just before contact as he peeked to see she picked up Stitch and put him in front his lips.

{Vanitas} "...Nice try, Slick."

She pounds the table with her fist.

{Bianca} "Damn it! I always wanted to play that trick. How did you know?"

{Vanitas} "I'd say it was because I smelled dog...but..."

{Bianca} "Go on. Let me have it!"

{Vanitas} "...But you are a bitch in heat, so it wouldn't be too surprising."

The other guests jaws hit the floor as they prepared for it too get a lot louder, which it did. Just not the noise they were expecting.

{Bianca} "Pfft! HA HA HA! Omigosh! That's amazing! Bitch in heat?! You've got some balls, let me tell ya!"

Vanitas rests his cheek in his hand as he leans on the table with a satisfied smile on his face.

{Vanitas} "What a luxury. To have a woman you can say anything you want to. Aqua would've been at my throat for that comment...if she hadn't already exploded from everything prior."

{Bianca} "Guess I'm old fashioned like that. Or...ahead of the curb. Whatever. I have thick skin is the point."

{Vanitas} "Phew. That's not the only thing you have that's THICK. Oh my god."

{Bianca} "You don't hold anything back… I love that. And I also love your… 'dog'."

{Vanitas} "Yeah. He's a regular chick magnet. My wingman."

He fist bumps Stitch as the waiter comes over.

{Waiter} "Can I interest the happy couple in some dessert?"

Stitch just blurts out with his mouth still full of food.

{Stitch} "Coconut Cream Cake!"

The waiter pulls back in surprise as Bianca snaps him back to reality.

{Bianca} "You heard him. Boys like their CAKE."

The waiter nods and walks off, still reeling from the shock. But Stitch gives him another heart attack before he leaves.

{Stitch} "And more COFFEE!"

{Vanitas} "I think you've had enough coffee, pal."

After they finish their meal and bad mouthing each other, Bianca pays for the meal and they walk down the street to take in the sights.

{Vanitas} "Even the Marketplace is different."

{Bianca} "You've been here before?"

{Vanitas} "I used to live here a long time ago. Everything's changed."

{Bianca} "Hey. Don't go all sentimental on me."

{Vanitas} "Yeah well, the little boy inside me is crying out."

Vanitas tried suppressing Sora in that moment as he realized that Sora had been surprisingly quiet up until now. Even through all his antics with Bianca.

{Bianca} "They why don't you put your 'little boy' inside me."

He started considering that maybe she could be…

{Vanitas} "Hey, Bianca?"

{Bianca} "Sup?"

{Vanitas} "This is a serious question. I don't have friends...like...at all. So, could you...um...would it be too weird if..."

His sentences sputtered out half spoken. Bianca kept a straight face. She took his request to take it seriously to heart.

{Bianca} "...Yeah, sure."

Vanitas froze up.

{Vanitas} "...What? You mean you'll..."

{Bianca} "Yep."

{Vanitas} "And we can..."

{Bianca} "Sure can."

{Vanitas} "You and me?"

{Bianca} "And NO OTHER. I promise."

The Sora in his heart was touched by her use of a promise. But Vanitas...he couldn't believe it. The looming shadow in his heart loosened it's grasp over the miniscule light within and allowed it to shine forth for just this once. A look of joy, of pure happiness overcame him for the first time in a LONG time.

{Bianca} "...Well?"

{Vanitas} "Huh?"

{Bianca} "You are allowed to express your feelings now. A hug, a kiss, something a little more. You have permission. I will not bite, or blow my whistle or call the cops."

{Vanitas} "Whistle? What whistle?"

{Bianca} "It's in my purse, but it's only for- Nevermind that."

Vanitas didn't understand but he went up to her and gave her a tight hug.

{Bianca} "Oh Geez! Your love is crushing me! Are you gonna be this rough at the later stages of the relationship? Because I can hardly wait for that."

A sudden flash of light covered Vanitas and after it faded, a collar appeared around his neck in a style similar to his clothes.

{Bianca} "Uh...I didn't know you were into that."

{Vanitas} "What?"

He felt around his neck and sighed as he looked up to the sky as if asking god.

{Vanitas} "Is this a joke?"

Bianca puts her index finger between his neck and the collar as she tugs on it.

{Bianca} "You gonna be a good dog?"

{Vanitas} "This is not funny!"

{Bianca} "Should I get you a tag and a leash? Do you wanna go for a walkie with mama?"

{Vanitas} "Bianca! This is serious!"

{Bianca} "Ok ok. Wait...I got one more. Who's the 'bitch in heat' now?"

{Vanitas} "...You done?"

{Bianca} "...Yeah. Sorry. Go ahead."

{Vanitas} "I'm gonna go talk to Aqua about this. Wait here."

{Bianca} "Yeah sure. Let's make a threesome."

{Vanitas} "Oh...she is going to LOVE you, I can already tell."

 ***I've updated my profile with new future stories. Be sure to vote through PMs or reviews***


	7. Disconnect

~Twilight Town: Namine's Room~

The pure white room allowed the witch to focus her powers across vast distances, even across worlds. But for the most part Namine just passed the time in her room by drawing. This particular drawing was something that was starting to make her angry. It was of Vanitas and some girl with green hair that she didn't know.

{Namine} "No. She'll ruin everything!"

~Radiant Garden: Marketplace~

Vanitas and Stitch had left Bianca to report back to Aqua. Bianca just started pacing around the street, kicking cans and strutting her stuff for all to see like the showboater she is. While she was attracting a fair amount of wandering eyes, her own eyes caught glimpse of petite girl in a black coat rummaging through the garbage in the alley.

{Bianca} "Honey. Whatever you're looking for, I can assure you...you can do better."

{Xion} "I'm looking for my dog."

{Bianca} "Dog? I love dogs! Let me give you a hand. What's his breed?"

Xion just gave her a blank stare of confusion. But she just figured she'd give her the poster she made. "Missing...Yellow fur...black tail...super friendly...responds to Puppy and Doggo." Bianca just sighed as she read the poster.

{Bianca} "Does...he have a name?"

{Xion} "Probably...But I don't know it."

{Bianca} "Great...this should be fun." ****

~Radiant Garden: Merlin's House~

Just outside the front door, Vanitas meets up with Aqua; who is currently on the floor laughing her ass off. Vanitas was clearly not amused.

{Aqua} "Ha ha ha! I kinda figured you were into chains bondage stuff...but I thought it would be the other way around! HAAAA!"

Stitch starts laughing too even though he doesn't get the joke. He just wants to join in on the fun. The veins on Vanitas' forehead become clearly visible in his anger.

{Vanitas} "Did you get that out of your system yet?"

She breathes heavily as she calms herself down.

{Aqua} "Ok. I'm sorry."

{Vanitas} "No you're not."

{Aqua} "No. I'm not. But hey! You got you're armor! You must've found someone to make a connection with. I'm shocked. But glad. We don't have to linger here. So where is this person anyways?"

{Vanitas} "If you must know, she is waiting for me in the Marketplace."

{Aqua} "She?"

{Vanitas} "She's probably already planning our next date."

{Aqua} "Date?!"

Aqua was getting more and more appalled by the second.

{Vanitas} "I even got to hug her. Which, considering her build...was a treat for more reasons than one."

{Aqua} "BUILD?! What did you do to this girl?!"

{Vanitas} "Nothing that she didn't ask for."

{Aqua} "I don't like the way you phrased that!"

{Vanitas} "Wait till you hear how SHE phrases it. Come on. I'll introduce you. Just try not to be jealous."

{Aqua} "What would I possibly have to be jealous about?"

{Vanitas} "Oh, trust me...you'll know the moment you see her."

The boys lead Aqua back to the Marketplace and ask around if anyone remembered seeing Bianca. Needless to say there were plenty of guys who remembered her vividly and where she went. After being directed towards the alley she joined Xion in, they find her further in calling out with Xion: "Doggo! Puppy!"

{Vanitas} "Stitch is over here, ya goofs!"

The two girls come over as Aqua starts to realize what Vanitas meant as she scowls at Bianca and mutters to herself.

{Aqua} "...Bigger isn't always better."

{Xion} "Oh, what a cute doggie! But...he's not the one I'm looking for."

Xion notices Vanitas' face and tilts her head as she tries to recall where she saw it before.

{Xion} "Excuse me, sir?"

{Vanitas} "Don't call me 'Sir'. The name's...Sora."

{Xion} "...I see. Have we met before. You seem really familiar."

{Vanitas} "Definitely not. I would've remembered a cutie like you."

{Aqua} "Do you EVER stop?"

{Vanitas} "Not while I'm awake."

Bianca looks to be only half paying attention as she's also keeping her eyes peeled for the dog.

{Vanitas} "Hey, Bianca. I'm just messing around. You're the only one for me."

She looks at him unsure if he's joking or not.

{Bianca} "Do...I know you?"

{Vanitas} "Very funny."

{Bianca} "I'm not joking. Trust me, I'm way funnier when I want to be. But I really don't know you."

Vanitas didn't say anything for a while as he tried desperately to comprehend what was happening. But he soon figured it out... and was pissed. He left all three of the girls there as he stormed off with Stitch close behind.

{Aqua} "That was rude! If you're mad at him for something that be straight with him. Don't play mean pranks or pretend you don't know him."

{Bianca} "I DON'T know him! He said it best: 'I would've remembered a cutie like him'. You've got me mixed up with someone else."

{Xion} "Someone else named Bianca and looks exactly like you and lives in the same city?"

{Aqua} "Exactly! At some point, 'coincidence' becomes an understatement."

{Bianca} "Piss off! I know how it sounds, but it's the truth! Maybe HE'S the one who's pretending. Did you ever think of that?"

Aqua wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he she couldn't help but find this entire situation completely unusual. Bianca stormed off just like Vanitas, but in the opposite direction. Something about that black coat girl seemed off to Aqua as well, but there was far too much on her plate as is to start adding to the pile, so she let her be for now. She takes the dog poster just to be safe.

{Aqua} "Sorry about all this. We'll let you know if we find your dog."

{Xion} "Thanks."

Vanitas leaned against a wall just outside the alley as he thought to himself. He figured out what happened. What he didn't understand is WHY.

{Vanitas} "Namine. I swear, I'm going to kill you!"


End file.
